


The Squonkoning: XXX

by TrashcanMan (ChaoticBlades)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Multi-headed Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Tentacles, Unsafe Sex, honestly i dont think you could get much less safe than this, i dont even play ffxiv, i mean you could but, i should note that not only do i only barely have an idea who these characters are, self-fingering, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/TrashcanMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squonk porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squonkoning: XXX

**Author's Note:**

> "Why?!" cry the masses, falling to their knees.  
> "It pleaseth me," I reply and slather on the sleaze.

As much as it sent shivers down his spine, Ratfinx couldn't look away from Squonk's lust-filled gaze. The eyes... gods, those  _eyes_... Ratfinx surrendered to those insatiable pools as surely as the blood did to his groin. He moaned and sunk to his knees, feeling on the verge of orgasm simply from the intensity of the leer.

He tried to say something (what exactly, he wasn't sure, as all rational thought had slipped out of his mind at the same time the long, prehensile cock had slipped from the hidden crevice between Squonk's legs) but the words caught in his throat and he could only helplessly whimper around them.

Slowly Squonk raised a leg and stepped in his direction. Finally breaking eye contact, Ratfinx watched, entranced, as its cock swayed with each step, saliva building up on the rim of his slack mouth. It was so large and it was only just starting to engorge with blood. The thought made him keenly aware of his own flesh, bare from a bath in a nearby pool that had been interrupted by the boldest Squonk he'd ever laid eyes on. Bare and hot and hard and slicked with sweat and precum, ready to be taken and pleasured.

A distant part of his mind bemoaned that his efforts to clean his travels off of him had gone to waste. Quite distant, and becoming more so with each passing moment.

He watched the creature come to a stop before him, cock stroking him from thigh to cheek as it rose to stare him in the face.

The drool spilled over his lips, sliding down his chin with torturous slowness.

Ratfinx's legs shook with the effort to contain his primal urge to throw himself onto the gift before him and worship it as it deserved, kiss down its length and discover with his tongue if it had balls like himself, lick every inch until its rich musk was replaced with  _his_ scent,  _his_ fluids,  _his his his._ He wanted to bury his nose deep in Squonk's fur and cum solely from its sex scent.

Instead he sat, like a dog awaiting permission from its master, too overwhelmed to do anything more than let out aroused whines.

When the foreskin peeled back and he saw that the shaft had three heads, he came without even once touching himself.

Dazed, his head fell lopsided as he watched his cum spurt across Squonk's feet. Without stopping to think, he bent over, ass pointed skyward, and feverishly licked the feet clean, smearing it across his face in his frenzy.

Ratfinx moaned when he felt heat slide along his back and languidly brush against his twitching asshole but he was not entered. Instead the cock pushed its way through his cheeks, stroking the entire length against his hole as it trailed its way up his chest, collar, and throat to demand his mouth. Accepting it eagerly, every muscle in his body shuddered as its slow thrusts teased his cock, balls, perineum, and ass, back and forth, back and forth.

Not quite recovered from his earlier orgasm, his body nonetheless put up a valiant effort to become hard again. He shook with every motion against his sensitized flesh, aching from over-stimulation but wanting,  _needing_ more.

He was so distracted by the sensations he would have barely noticed when Squonk buried itself deeper into his throat, except that the motion jerked him forward and the length of the cock as tightly around him as it could. All at once he was bound Squonk's crotch, simultaneously choking on its ridged cock and being forced to smell his own scent as his cheek was crushed into his own thighs, the few traces of cum that landed on him dribbling onto his lips and being forced onto his tongue with each thrust.

That feeling—used, struggling for breath, drowning in their combined pheromones—ripped another moan out of him. The vibrations sent Squonk over the edge coating his throat in the heady taste of cum. Squonk let its cock slide out of his throat, Ratfinx sinking into the ground.

His body was satisfied. He was not. And nor, it appeared, was Squonk's, cum smearing but one of the heads.

Summoning energy out of sheer desire, Ratfinx pulled himself up and froze, having caught sight of the massive ballsack hanging directly above his nose. It would be so easy to... but could he?

He pursed his lips and blew gently at it, fascinated by the way it tensed from the cold air. Raising first one hand, then the other, he kneaded it apologetically, rolling the balls in his palms. Dizzy from his burgeoning arousal, he closed the narrow and nuzzled gently against the hot, sweaty flesh. It smelled good. It smelled so, so good that he soon was pressing his entire face against it.

At one point he moved too quickly and his nose was buried in the crevice between balls and leg. The stab of heat straight to his cock was so sudden he nearly passed out. Instead he recovered and renewed his efforts, taking as much as he could in his mouth and sucking desperately. It must have been what Squonk wanted, for the second head of the cock was soon smearing its precum onto his lips.

He was torn between letting his throat get fucked and continuing to lavish attention on the source of the cum he so craved.

In a flash of brilliance, Ratfinx grabbed the cock with one hand and fit it between the balls, licking and sucking and worshipping all three at once. The balls and his face were soon sticky and dripping from the pleasure spilling from the second head but it only made him rub all the more insistently, breathing in the powerful smell of an animal in heat.

It was such ecstasy that he had to force himself to catch as much of Squonk's second orgasm in his hands as possible, though he allowed himself to taste the beads that fell into his open mouth. He groaned in appreciation and let himself fall backwards just enough that his asshole was exposed to Squonk.

This way he could meet those carnal eyes as he slid a cum-slicked finger inside himself, unable to help squeezing around the digit in excitement.

This way he saw the pupils focus solely on his ass, dilating with greed as Squonk saw how widely he was able to open himself. Prepare himself to be fucked using its own seed.

He just knew Squonk could smell its scent on and in every part of his body, claiming him, his ass, his mouth, cock, balls, thighs, hands, whatever part of him it wanted to fuck. Its cock was certainly interested, nudging against his fingers and further coating them in its eagerness to plunge into this new hole being presented to it.

And so he made a show of it, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck, groaning wantonly when his fingers stroked in just the right place. His body was hot, hotter than he's ever felt before. His cock brushed against his abdomen and he realized that he'd gotten so into the moment that his legs had gradually drawn higher and higher until they could get no closer to his body simply on account of his muscle mass.

There was strain to keep them there, yes, and the sweat coating them made it difficult to keep them in place but it was worth it.

It was worth it to withdraw his fingers and spread his hole for Squonk's viewing pleasure, to see it tremble and give in to its instincts.

In an instant, its hands were clawing at the dirt next to his shoulders, shaking as it wound its cock around his own and squeezed.

Ratfinx threw his head back and cried out, struggling not to come right then and there.

He felt the thickness of the heads against his hole and willed himself to relax so that—

_There!_

The bulbous cock stretched him, his extensive preparations sparing him from all but the slightest spark of pain. Even had it hurt more, it would've soon been lost in the euphoria of having his cock encased in its hot, pulsing prison.

And the heads... the heads! Together they were large enough that Squonk's lack of skill made no difference to his pleasure—it felt like the struck all of him, every sensitive area at once. He was on fire, he was lightning, every nerve tingled and shouted out in complete and utter bliss.

Having drawn it out so long for both of them, it was over soon. Ratfinx was first, screaming soundlessly with his neck and back arched as far as they could, legs wrapping around Squonk and squeezing. The final load from Squonk's balls burst into his ass, even more messily than the previous two rounds. When it pulled out, it still had more to give, coating his chest.

It left as suddenly as it had appeared, disinterested now that it had satisfied itself, but Ratfinx was content to merely lay there and enjoy the feeling of his ass drooling cum onto the ground and the final spurts crawled down his nipples.

Already he was planning the best way to find Squonk again.


End file.
